suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Endurance
Will I. / |teams= |contestants= 20 |episodes= 12 |format=''Endurance'' |location=Mahé Island, Seychelles |seasonrun=February 16, 2018 – April 1, 2018 |video=Flop Nation Endurance (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Endurance is the fourth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered February 16, 2018, and concluded with the final challenge on April 1, 2018. It is a format adaptation of Discovery Kids' Endurance, where pairs of contestants aim to gain all the Pyramid Pieces, whilst avoiding potential elimination in the Temple of Fate, until the remaining two teams square off which their gathered pieces to be crowned the winner. Production Endurance was first announced as the fourth season of Flop Nation on January 21, 2018, during the finale of the third season, . It was also confirmed to be a non-live season - the first of the series. Applications opened on February 4, 2018, closing one week later on February 11, 2018. Despite this being a pairs season, candidates were told to apply as individuals. The full cast of 20 was announced on February 14, 2018, two days before the season premiered on February 16, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format The season begins with 20 people who will compete in a Right to Stay Mission. The losers of this challenge will be eliminated on the spot, leaving us with our top 14 players. The Pairs Mission will then divide those 14 into 7 competing pairs for the rest of the game. Now the main game commences. Each round starts off with an Endurance Mission, with the winning team able to give another team the 'Samadhi'. The Samadhi gives teams a disadvantage in the next Temple Mission. The Temple Mission follows the Endurance Mission, and the team that wins the Temple Mission is able to send 2 teams to the Temple of Fate. At the Temple of Fate, the 2 teams who are sent up play a game of roshambo with Wood, Water and Fire (Wood floats on Water, Water puts out the Fire, Fire burns the Wood). The team that wins the most rounds out of 5 wins the game and stays alive, whilst the losers are eliminated; if there is a tie then the game continues until a team wins a round in Sudden Death. The goal of the teams is to collect all 12 Pyramid Pieces, through either winning Endurance Missions or from eliminated teams giving their Pyramid Pieces away after losing the Temple of Fate. When only two teams remain, they will bring all their pieces to the Final Temple Mission, where they will use their collected pieces to attempt to become the champions of Endurance. Final Results Cast } | nowrap|'Will I.' | 23, Student Maryland, USA |- | | nowrap|'Max N.' | 17, Student Denver, CO | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| Runners-Up Lost Final Temple Episode 12 |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 16, Student Detroit, MI |- | | nowrap|'Andrew T.' | 26, Teacher California, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 6th/5th Place Lost Temple to Yellow Team Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'JB B.' | 19, Student Florida, USA |- | | nowrap|'Crypt A.' | 13, Graphic Designer California, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 8th/7th Place Lost Temple to Orange Team Episode 9 |- | | nowrap|'Jet R.' | 30, Pre-School Teacher Pearl River, NY |- | | nowrap|'Chandler P.' | 21, Militarian Florida, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 10th/9th Place Lost Temple to Red Team Episode 7 |- | | nowrap|'Jordan M.' | 21, Student Ontario, Canada |- | | nowrap|'Chris C.' | 21, Student Ohio, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 12th/11th Place Lost Temple to Grey Team Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Stoner D.' | 21, Student United States |- | | nowrap|'Harry W.' | 16, Student Pennsylvania, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 14th/13th Place Lost Temple to Red Team Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 16, Game Designer Cranford, NJ |- | | nowrap|'Emmett S.' | 19, Psych Student Michigan, USA Flop Nation: Endurance | rowspan="6"| None | 15th Place Lost Right to Stay Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Nels S.' | 35, Cashier Minneapolis, MN | 16th Place Lost Right to Stay Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Christa H.' | 34, Meth Head Pearl Islands, Panama | 17th Place Lost Right to Stay Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Jake S.' | 18, Front Desk Worker Illinois, USA | 18th Place Lost Right to Stay Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Kyle R.' | 23, Programmer Texas, USA Flop Nation: Endurance | 19th Place Lost Right to Stay Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Lilly M.' | 24, Nurse Chicago, IL Flop Nation: Endurance | 20th Place Lost Right to Stay Episode 1 |} Pyramid Pieces Game Summary Elimination Chart In Episode 6, Max & Nolan failed to distribute the Samadhi, and therefore it was not in play for the Temple Mission of Episode 7. Episode Progress ;Key : The team won the Final Temple Mission. : The team lost the Final Temple Mission. : The team won the Endurance Mission and the Samadhi. : The team won the Temple Mission. : The team was handicapped with the Samadhi by the winning team. : The team did not win the challenge, but was safe from going to Temple or did not receive the Samadhi. : The team won at the Temple of Fate and avoided elimination. : The team lost at the Temple of Fate and was eliminated. Pyramid Piece History * TBW = Pyramid Piece to be won in Endurance Mission. Category:Flop Nation Seasons